Love is Never what it Seems!
by Ayanna88
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna are returning to Hogwarts for their 6th year and things are going to get way more interesting then they have ever been before. Another Veela Fic, but slightly different. This is a gift for Minimoon1999, but I hope you all enjoy it as well.
1. The Beginning

A/N: I wrote this story as a Birthday/Christmas present for my cousin, Minimoon1999. I really hope she likes it and if you like it too, that's great! If you know how I work then you will know that I usually say that I will have the next chapter up next week or so and I never do, but this time I really mean it. I have finished this story so there shouldn't be anything keeping me from posting chapters every Sunday for the next several weeks.

Readers of Erised Revealed: By the way, I am only able to update this story because by some miracle my computer gave me back the keys I need. There is no way for me to know what they will stop working, but so far I have had good luck. I will begin writing on the next chapter right after this and we will see how far I can get.

Enjoy!

Love is Never What It Seems

Chapter 1

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all met up in the train compartment that they always sat in. They didn't know how it always seemed to be vacant when they got to it no matter what time they got there. Today was a little different than the two years' prior as Neville was sitting in the compartment, obviously waiting for them maybe, even saving places for them. When they entered the small room, Neville turned away from the window to see who had entered and, seeing the golden trio, he smiled widely and gestured at them to come in.

"Hello, guys. Good to see you here and right on time as usual. 9:59 exactly." Neville said, laughing and knowing that they would understand his reference to always make it just before the train left the station, except once.

"Yeah, we know. We are always late getting to the train. I am actually surprised that we haven't missed the train before now because of it." Ron said, sitting down next to Neville, obviously not remembering the car incident.

"Well, actually, you two have, but I haven't." Hermione said, as a way of reminding Harry and Ron of their second year and the flying car versus the Womping Willow fiasco.

"Yeah, Yeah! We know we made a mistake, but it wasn't entirely our fault. It was partially Dobby's fault for blocking the passage to the train." Harry tried to excuse himself of the crime but was not completely succeeding.

"Blame the elf for your mistakes." Neville said with a smile, obviously poking fun at them a little.

"We are all aware of why you did it and who was responsible, but I am sure that you could have found a different way of getting to Hogwarts besides the illegal flying car." Hermione said, causing Neville to nod in complete agreement.

"That's true. Anyway, onto another topic, have any of you seen Luna yet? Or gotten a letter from her during the summer?" Neville asked, hope clear in his voice. This made the golden trio look at each other with knowing expressions and sad smiles. The trio knew that he had a crush on the blonde-haired girl, but none of them thought he had a chance. She didn't seem to like him in that way. They all looked back at Neville and shook their heads, indicating that they hadn't seen nor heard from her all summer.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, the door to the compartment was pulled open. When they all looked up, they saw a student that they had never seen before but who was definitely not a first year. She had dark brown hair that curled in perfect ringlets down to the middle of her back and light, mesmerizing blue eyes. She was very tall, too. If Ron stood up, she would probably have beaten him in height, but only barely. She was about an inch shorter than Neville, which would make her about 6'3". Her skin was a lovely light olive color that made her even more striking to look at.

"Hello. Can we help you?" Hermione offered with a smile. The girl walked into the compartment with a shy smile and sat next to Neville who was now sitting by himself on one of the benches as Ron had moved to sit next to Hermione. He was now sitting closest to the window and kept looking out it as if looking for something before looking back at the new girl expectantly.

"I hope so. My name is Lilith Brams and I'm new here at Hogwarts. I'm starting my 5th year." She told them with a southern American accent.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger. Where are you from? You sound American." Hermione observed with her usual curiosity not bothering to introduce anyone else.

"I'm transferring from Salem's School of Wizardry in America, but I am from Southern Missouri. I'm actually here to find someone and, this is where it will get a little strange, I don't know who the person I am looking for are, but I know that I need to find them before the end of this school year." She told them; obviously hoping that they would understand what she was talking about without having to explain more. When they all gave her a blank expression, she sighed and continued, "On May 31st of next year, if I haven't found this person and bonded with them, I could very well die. You see, I'm not fully human. I can't explain what I am exactly, but you could say that I am a mixture between a vampire and a veela. I have to find my mate before the end of my 16th year or I die from heartbreak or something like that." She finished with a shrug as if dying was nothing to worry about.

"Will you know your mate immediately?" Hermione wanted to know, going into learning mode.

"Not necessarily. My kind have several ways of knowing their mates. My mother found my father by scent while my grandfather found his mate by their voice resonance. I have also heard of others finding their mates by things like personality and eatin' habits. For all I know, one of you in this compartment could be my mate and I wouldn't know it yet. There isn't a special scent in here that tells me anything, so that might be something. Or it could be nothing. For all I know one of you is indeed my mate," She replied as best as she could.

"Well, I guess we could help you, but I can't promise that we will find anything." Hermione said after looking over at her friends for their approval. They all nodded and then smiled at the new girl.

"Thank you! I would really appreciate the help," Lilith said with a wide smile and a small bounce on the seat.

"This year is already starting out interesting. I don't think I want to know how much more interesting or dangerous it will get. I hope that Voldie doesn't get a stick shoved up his pie hole at any time this year," Harry said, with a shake of his head and a chuckle.

He had no idea that his words would come back to bite him in the butt later that school year in an interesting way.

Only a few compartments down from the golden trio and their friends, a single girl sat watching the scenery quickly fly passed as the train headed in the direction of Hogwarts and what she knew would be a very interesting and full 6th year. Luna couldn't wait for the train to reach her destiny and for her classmates to finally see how special she really was. She had always wanted to tell her friends who she was, but was never allowed to. She knew that it would probably take a little while for them to realize it, but by the end of this year they would all be completely informed about the person they had known as Luna Lovegood. Most of them would even question whether others that they thought they knew were truly who they said they were.

'This is going to be so much fun. I just hope things turn out the way they need to for the good of my future and that of the Wizarding world.' She thought glancing at the door when she heard loud banging coming from it. She didn't answer just in case the people on the other side wanted to join her in the compartment. She just wanted to be alone for her final train ride to Hogwarts ever. The person on the other side of the door obviously decided that no one was inside the room as they opened the door and walked right on in. When Draco, Crabbe and Goyle saw who was sitting there, they stopped and looked at each other. Draco smiled before stepping forward again.

"Hello, Loony. Ready for another year of fun? I know I am. We could always start our fun now instead of waiting until we get to the school." He said. He didn't even give her the time to answer before he continued. "Never mind, I don't want to have dirty blood on my robes before we even get there. I guess the fun must wait for another time." He finished, before he turned around and all three of them walked right back out, closing the door behind them.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!

Edited: July 2nd, 2017


	2. New Discovery

A/N: As promised, the next chapter to this new story of mine. I know this couple isn't the most popular, but that is okay with me. Those of you who do like and read it, please review it so that I know if I am doing a good job or bad.

Enjoy this Chapter!

Chapter 2

Welcoming Awkwardness

The rest of the train ride was a very quiet affair and before they realized it, the train was stopping in the Hogsmeade station. Luna waited for most everyone to get off the train before she did, hoping she could get a carriage to herself, but she ended up having to share one with a few Hufflepuff students and a Gryffindor, all of whom ignored her, which wasn't unusual. She did the same and decided to read her copy of the Quibbler that she had in her bag that was attached to her hip. The magazine was upside down as she knew this disturbed everyone. The ride was quiet and very bumpy, so Luna was happy when they finally arrived at the entrance to the Castle.

Luna looked up at the enchanted ceiling as she walked through the double doors of Hogwarts, knowing exactly what she would see when she glanced around at all her fellow students. She had kept herself from looking at the students that she had ridden with to the castle, so that she could delay the inevitable. The different shades of pink, the multitude of purple, black, white, and several other colors almost blended together when she looked at them for too long. Each person's color matched only one other perfectly. Growing up, she had learned that lesson when she had seen her mom and dad's auras and how they matched. One day, they had all gone out to shop for food and she had seen another couple with their kids, but when she saw their auras, they didn't match. Her mother had explained to her what that meant when she had mentioned this to her. After that, she had always wondered what color aura she had, but that was one question she couldn't answer until she found her mate. Normal people couldn't see the auras and she knew that, but just because she could didn't mean she could see hers. It wasn't as easy as looking into a mirror and being able to see it. She wanted to tell so many of her friends what she could do, but her father told her never to tell anyone her secret. She just needed to keep her secret as hidden as possible for as long as possible, because of the people who would use her gift for stupid things and for evil. She knew that sounded cliché, but she didn't care. For these reasons, she always acted crazy and made up names for pretend creatures when people asked her what she was looking at or what she was doing later. Especially when she was doing something that would give away her secret.

"Hey, Luna! It's great to see you this year! I can't believe that this is our 7th year. Well, my 7th and your 6th. I can't wait for classes to start. Why didn't you send any owls to tell us how your summer was going? Neville was worried," A female voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Hermione looking at her, obviously expecting a reply.

"Hello, Hermione. How was your summer?" She asked in reply completely ignoring the question about the owls and the Neville comment. She was well aware of Neville's crush on her, but as he wasn't her mate, she couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh, Mum, dad and I went to Paris for a few weeks. That city is such an amazing place with all its history. How about your summer? What did you do?" Hermione answered, with surprising enthusiasm.

"Father and I went hunting for the Crumple-horned Snorkak in Africa. Unfortunately, we never found one, but that could be because they can go invisible whenever they feel threatened. That is also why I couldn't owl anyone," Luna replied in her normal airy tone. She saw Hermione look very confused and internally congratulated her-self. She knew that as soon as she said anything about the imaginary animals, people tended to just nod at her and walk off. This is exactly what Hermione did after saying "That's… Great! You should talk to Neville to let him know that you are okay," and then heading toward the Gryffindor table and her friends, shaking her head. Luna smiled a secret smile and walked over to her own house table. Of course, she and her father hadn't been looking for any creature, but she couldn't very well tell Hermione that she had been in another dimension trying to sort out her birthday Inheritance plan, which was something very important to her kind. She sat at the end of her house table alone like normal, mainly because everyone in her house questioned why she had been put into the smart house when she seemed to them to be the dumbest person in the whole school. What no one knew was that on her birthday only 8 days away, she would change the course of some else's life along with her own and everyone's perceptive of her. The good thing about what she was is that she didn't need to find what she needed until her next birthday, but if she could find it early, then things would be some much easier.

She watched the first years trail in, several of them showing their fear of what was to come. The sorting ceremony went by quickly with 5 new students in Hufflepuff, 7 in Gryffindor, 4 in Ravenclaw, and only 2 new Slytherins. The last student sorted had been a new Slytherin girl with curly brown hair, who was at that moment walking over to her applauding house mates. The girl was a good foot taller than most 5th years, which made her stand out. She was clearly not a first year, but Luna had never heard of a student transferring into Hogwarts before. She sat down with the other Slytherins and glanced around, obviously looking for something or someone. Luna didn't have the time to find out if the girl saw what she was looking for as Dumbledore stood to start his speech. Luna watched and listened to him state the typical warnings about the forest and the items Filch had banned, but there didn't seem to be anything new to add for the year. After that, Dumbledore mentioned that the last new student was indeed a transfer student from America's Salem branch of Wizardry and for them to treat her like a new friend. Her name was Lilith Brams and she was almost 15 years old. His last words were pretty much nonsense, but after he said them the food appeared like… well… magic. Luna smiled and reached for the pot roast in front of her to pile some on her plate.

The feast was uneventful like every other year for her. No one spoke to her or even really looked at her, but that was just fine with Luna. After she was done eating, she rose and started towards the double doors that lead out of the Great Hall. She wanted to head outside for a few moments, but knew that if she did, she might get into trouble and she really didn't need that at the moment. She ended up walking down the hall in a random direction. She loved exploring the castle and finding things that no one knew about. Last year she had found Salazar Slytherin's personal chambers, which were not in the dungeon as most would assume. They were actually on the second floor near a picture of Beatle the Bard. She didn't even know how she had been able to gain access to the rooms, but she was so happy that she had. Now if she needed a place to hide for any reason, she had the perfect spot. No one would ever think to look for the loony Ravenclaw girl in Salazar Slytherin's personal rooms.

As she walked, she daydreamed about finally finding the person who was meant for her, which was her true purpose for coming to school this year. She knew that as soon as she found them and they agreed to stay with her, if they did, she would be made to leave the school to fulfill her destiny with her mate. She didn't want to leave any of her friends but she also knew that if she didn't, things would get way more complicated than they were now.

Not that anyone knew how complicated it was except her and her father of course, but they would find out soon enough.

Luna woke up the next morning feeling like new and was so excited that it was the first day of classes. She had forgotten to get her schedule yesterday from her Head of House, Professor Flitwick, who usually insisted on waiting until after the welcoming feast to give out the schedules in his classroom before students went to bed that night. She was sure that was mostly because of his height, but that had never been proven.

Getting out of bed, she headed toward the showers listening to her roommate's snores. After her shower, she got dressed in the traditional Hogwarts skirt, shirt, and sweater vest. She looked in the mirror that was right in front of her bed as she secured her tie around her neck. 'I wonder if I will find him or her today?' she thought, after she was finished messing with the tie thinking about her mate. She dropped her hands and reached for her robes, carefully draping it over her shoulders and pushing her arms through the holes. She reached over and picked up her raddish earrings, putting them in before grabbing her bag and heading out the door to get her schedule.

As she walked, she looked around at all the other students rushing around to get everything together. They were all ignoring Luna as she passed, but Luna knew that she had done this on purpose to keep others away from her so it didn't really affect her anymore. She knew that soon they would all respect her and… she stopped there. 'Forget about that' she thought and continued out of the door of Ravenclaw house.

She quickly went to Professor Flitwick's office and collected her schedule, after explaining that she had been tired the night before and had forgotten to come get it then. When she read it, this is what it said;

Monday, Wednesday, Friday:

7:00 am- Breakfast

8:00- 9:30 am – Herbology with Slytherin

9: 40- 10:50 am – Potions with Gryffindor

11:00- 12:00 pm – Lunch

12:00- 1:50 pm – Astronomy with Slytherin

2:00- 3:20 pm – Transfiguration with Slytherin

3:30- 5:30 pm – Charms with Gryffindor

6:00 pm – Dinner

Tuesday, Thursday:

7:00 am- Breakfast

8:00 - 10:10 am- Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff

10:20 - 11:00 am- Free Period

11:00- 12:00 pm- Lunch

12:10- 2:20 pm- Muggle Studies with Hufflepuff

2:30- 3:50 pm- Free Period

4:00- 5:45 pm- Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor

6:00 pm- Dinner

Luna shrugged, "Okay, this is fine. I can deal with that." As it was Monday September 2nd, she had to get her stuff and head to breakfast and then suffer through her first class of the year with the Slytherin students. She was just hoping that Draco Malfoy didn't feel that it was time to begin the yearly torture.

A/N: See you all next Sunday! I hope you enjoyed!

Review!

Edited: July 2nd, 2017


	3. New Friends

A/N: Yay! I am still on track with my updates! I really hope you are all loving this story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Luna walked toward her first class of the year, Herbology, and looked around at the forest beyond the greenhouses, holding her Herbology book in front of her. She knew that she would arrive in class about 20 minutes early and that hardly anyone would be there now, but she preferred it that way so that she could day dream for a little while. She briefly wondered what kind of adventures she could have in the forest with her true mate if she could just meet him or her quickly. She made it right outside the door of greenhouse 3 where class was being held, but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she daydreamed… and ran right into the blonde bane of her existence, Draco Malfoy, who had been leaning against the glass of the greenhouse. Her bag flew off her shoulder and spilled its contents out behind her.

Luna looked up from the place she had landed on the ground and watched as Draco sneered down at her, his golden aura pulsing around him in beautiful waves. 'I wonder why he has such a pure aura.' She pondered to herself as she also wondered why she hadn't looked up when him and his bodyguard had come to bug her on the train.

"Watch where you are going, Loony! I don't want your blood traitor filth on my robes." He said, brushing invisible dust off of the front of his robes without looking at them. Luna saw that Draco's supposed friends, Crabbe and Goyle, were grinning down at her, obviously enjoying the active bullying that was happening right in front of them. She noted absently that Crabbe had a dark pink colored aura with black streaks running through it, just like Goyle's pale yellow colored aura. She could only assume that was because they dealt in dark magic.

'I bet they are hoping to see me get beat up or something to that effect,' Luna thought, just before Draco's expression changed into an emotion even more evil than she had ever seen before on his face. He turned toward his goons and silently said something to them with several large hand movements that she couldn't tell what they meant. After only a moment, wherein she was thinking about just getting up off the ground and picking up her dropped books and writing materials, Draco said, "Go. Now!" loudly and Crabbe and Goyle turned and left with big smiles on their faces. Draco then turned and advanced on her location on the grass. She saw him raise his hand and she flinched away bracing herself for the blow knowing that he was going to hit her. When nothing happened, she peeked up at him… to see Draco holding out his hand in a gesture that conveyed that he wished to help her. She just stared at his hand for a moment and then glanced up at his face. She finally noticed that he was smiling at her. Not in his normal sneer or a mean smile, but a small kind smile that made her want to trust him although she knew that she couldn't so that. When she didn't respond, Draco reached down and grabbed her hand that was held up in defense and pulled her to her feet. Once he knew that she was solidly on her feet, he reached down to pick up all of her belongings and put them back into her bag while Luna just stood there in shock trying to figure out what was happening. When he was done with that he handed it back to her and Luna finally came out of her trance.

"Are you helping me?" She asked in the usual airy voice, tilting her head clearly confused.

"Yes, I am. Also I wanted to say that I am very sorry for how I just treated you in front of the brainless duo. My only excuse for it is that I need to keep Voldemort happy until he is defeated. And by pretending to make fun of and bullying blood traitors or muggleborns, I am doing what my father wants, which also satisfies the dark lord. " He replied with a shrug.

"Aren't you already one of his followers? I can see the wrackspurts around your ears are acting very odd." She said, with a tilt of her head. She was trying to get him to just walk away like people usually did, but he didn't seem to buy it anymore.

"You know, most people buy your act of insanity, but I don't. I would really like it if you showed me who you really are. And to answer your question, No, I am not one of his followers. At least not until after I am done with school." He said pulling up both of his sleeves to show her that they were clear of any marks. Luna looked down at his arms and at the same time she was freaking out on the inside. This is not something that she was used to dealing with.

'Oh no! How does he know that I have only been acting all this time? Did I give it away at some point and not realize it? I really hope dad doesn't find out about this he would think that I have been acting recklessly. What should I do? I don't know if I should really trust him or not. Oh… I could ask him…' She thought before speaking out loud the question she had for him.

"What did you tell your friends to get them to leave?" She said in her usual voice waving her hand over his shoulder to indicate who she was talking about.

"Oh, that was easy. I just told them that I wanted to be alone with you to beat you up, so that they couldn't truthfully say that they saw me do it. I have gotten used to lying to those two. They are really very gullible and almost anything will make them leave me along as long as it has something to do with hurting others." Draco answered with a smirk.

"But when we get to class and I am not beaten up, how will you explain it to them? Won't Voldy find out from them and kill you? What about your father?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"Oh, well, that will be a bit of chance thing. I can explain that I was caught before I could do anything and in doing so they could get suspicious, but they would only tell my father. Dad is actually a great guy and he's allowed me to do in private whatever I want as long as I act the part of the emotionless pure-blood around most others." Draco explained with a shrug that really didn't seem like a gesture he would make normally. "Which is why and how I know that your act is just an act. I am showing you my true self and I just wanted to see if you would trust me enough to show me yours. Please?" He said the last word with a pouty face, which made Luna start to giggle without her deciding to. After a moment, she shook her head sharply and allowed her glamor to dissolve. She decided that it couldn't hurt to give him a chance and a glimpse.

"Oh… My….!" Draco said when he saw her true self.

Luna's hair stayed the same golden blonde color, but true golden strands appeared all through it and it grew a foot more, so that it reached to her knees. Her skin glowed flawless white, her lips were a bright pink, and her lashes grew so long they almost touched her eyebrows. Her normally grey eyes turned a green color that looked like they were glowing. Luna's body grew almost a foot so that she was about 6 feet tall. Draco didn't have to look so far down to look her in the face any more at his normal 6 feet 2 inch height. Luna just stood there with a smirk that didn't match her personality on her face obviously waiting for Draco to come out of his daze at her actual appearance. When after 2 whole minutes he didn't respond, she giggled and waved her hand in front of his eyes several times in an attempt to get him to respond to something.

"We are going to be late for class not to mention others might see me like this if you don't come out of your shock very soon. I would love to be friends with you as my real self, if we can find a safe place to go. I mean, I know a place, but we can't use it as it could cause trouble." She stated as he slowly stirred out of his trance. He looked like he was thinking for a second before he finally responded.

"I might know a place, but until I can confirm that it is safe, we can't speak or do anything out of the ordinary. We can't even make eye contact. Also, I can't stop poking fun at you so don't take anything to heart that I say in front of others no matter what I say. I really want to be your friend and get to know you better. I hope that we can soon be real friends. Even in public." said Draco with true sincerity.

"Okay, I think I can act normally around you. I have gotten used to being picked on so, do what you have to. Oh and by the way, now that you have seen my true form, you are under a spell that doesn't allow you to speak about what you have seen to or near anyone who doesn't know about it, which is no one except me and my father." Luna said, waving one hand as if this information was nothing to worry about, but you could tell that it did worry Draco by his immediate expression.

It took Draco only a second to absorb this information before he nodded and walked away from her toward the door of the classroom. Other students appeared over the ridge, walking toward the greenhouse, but they were far enough away that Luna was able to shrug and allow her glamour to fall over her again before anyone noticed. After that she was allowed to just stand in that spot contemplating everything that had just happened as everyone walked by her into the classroom.

'What… How should I treat him now? I would love to get to know him and help him whenever I can. I can always handle having a new friend especially one that has been nothing but a pain in my butt so far. Should I really trust him though?' She thought as she walked forward and allowed the door to close behind her as she was the last student to enter the classroom.

In the greenhouse, all of her classmates had already taken up a spot near a potted plant and were waiting for Madam Sprout to begin her lesson. Luna found the last seat in the greenhouse at the far end of the table. The two people on either side of Luna scooted away from her as if they thought that she would give them a disease or something else just as bad. She was so used to this, but today she felt a twinge of pain in the region of her heart for some reason. She shook it off when she saw the professor open her mouth to begin the lecture. They were learning about a new plant called an Alraune.

"I will place you in 6 groups of 5 students to take care of the plants as we were only able to procure 6 of them due to them being rare and supposedly a myth. The Ministry has made the muggles believe that this is so in order to protect them, but in doing so there have been no caregivers of the plant for many millennia, so they have gone wild. Does anyone know what these plant can do that could cause harm to the muggles?" Madam Sprout asked, looking around for someone to answer. Luna wanted to answer because she had come across these plants a few times in the wild, but she couldn't let anyone know that she was smart enough to know this so she kept her head cocked to the side and hand down hoping someone else would answer it. Lucky for her, someone did; Marietta Edgecomb, the snitch. She still had a few boils on her face from the year before when she betrayed the DA, but even though she had done that Luna knew that she was a very nice person. Ever since they had ridden the first year boats together their first day at Hogwarts, Marietta had not been mean to her or treated her at if she had a disease. She treated Luna as more of a friend then someone to be avoided. She didn't talk to Luna as much as she used to but that could have been because of the betrayal. She was still embarrassed about it and believed that no one would want to even be around her because of it. Luna didn't like leaving her alone so much, but she figured it was okay as long as she talked to her at least once a week.

"The fully grown version is supposed to appear to be a flower with a naked woman in the center. You have to be very careful when approaching it because they will attach with their thorns and roots if they believe they are going to be harmed or insulted." She said, slowly lowering her hand as she answered.

"Good, Miss Edgecomb. That is correct, 5 points to Ravenclaw. Now I will tell you who is in each group and you need to find your other group members and get ready for your next instruction." Madam Sprout began calling out names in groups of 5, Luna was part of group 3 as was Marietta. Luna didn't really know the other members of her group, but it consisted of 2 boys and one other girl, who were obviously not happy about being put into the same group as Luna. After the professor was done naming the groups, she told the class that they were to approach the plant, change the soil, and water it without getting hurt in the process. Luna led her group over to one of the curtained off areas that contained the plant and they walked in slowly. They immediately got to work so that they could be done with this project, but the boys couldn't help taunting the plant.

"I don't think this plant can really hurt us. I think it is just a dumb flower that Sprout just doesn't want to take care of because it's boring." The boy with brown hair said to the other.

"Maybe we should just rip it out of the soil and leave it to die on the floor." The blond boy said, already reaching out to yank the flower from the pot by the stem.

"Or we could stomp on it and that way we know its dead and she won't be able to make us take care of her dumb flowers again." The first one suggested just before all hell broke loose. The second boy had gotten an inch from the stem when the bud, which had been closed, burst open and thorns came flying out of the opening. When everyone else went to shield themselves with their eyes closed and arms over their faces, Luna rushed forward and allowed her magic to surround the flower. It immediately recognized her magic and stopped its attack and bowed low to her.

"I apologize for my attack on your person. Please I request that do not allow those two males of your appearance to kill me or attack me again." The flower requested. Luna nodded and held out one of her hands in a gesture of peace between the two species and the flower closed up again with a final nod.

A/N: Don't worry this scene isn't over quite yet, but you will all have to wait for next Sunday to read on.

Review!

Thank you for the two wonderful reviews!


	4. Another Surprise

A/N: I hope that you are all enjoying this story, but I have a feeling that I will lose a few readers after this chapter.

Warning: Lesbian moment contained within this chapter. Don't like, don't read this chapter! Not detailed.

Chapter 4

When Luna turned to see if any of her other group mates had seen what had happened, she noticed that they were all still hiding their faces as if they expected the attack to still happen.

"It is alright now. She has stopped her attack, but please don't attack her again in anyway or she might repeat herself and they really don't like doing that. They are kind of like this one animal that I met one time. It was unfortunately invisible so I can't tell you what it looked like but it didn't like people being near it so it…" Luna was interrupted by one of the boys.

"Yes, we get it. You don't have to be so strange, you know. Why don't you just go over there and tell the wall about this animal. We don't want to hear it. We just want to get done with this stupid plant and get out of here." The first boy said with a shake of his head, after he had straightened up along with his friend, Mariette, and the other girl who was a Slytherin and who Luna didn't really know.

After that, the group quickly finished their project with the flower and left the greenhouse after class had been dismissed with no other problems.

The rest of that day went by as usual without anyone really caring what she was up to even after the plant incident. She loved being able to do whatever she wanted and needed to without anyone thinking that it was strange or too off from her normal personality. She really took advantage of this and roamed the castle searching for a secret place that she could tell Draco about where they could meet and get to know each other in, but even after that first week she hadn't found anywhere.

Monday of the next school week began as all other days had for her over the past 5 years. She could only hope that today was the day that something would change her life for the better.

She woke up to her classmates snoring, which was a normal occurrence as she liked to wake up first so that they wouldn't accidentally see what she really looked like if her glamour slipped while she was sleeping without her knowing. That had happened a few times, but only once when she wasn't the one to wake up first. Luckily for her, and for the other girl, the curtains to her bed had been closed and the noise from her moving around woke Luna up enough to realize what had happened and to fix the problem.

Luna slowly sat up and shook her head. She had a major headache. This was surprising to her as she had never had any pain in her body that didn't come from an outside source, such as Draco Malfoy pushing her down yesterday. She had been unlucky when it came to running into her new secret friend. Twice during the weekend alone and he hadn't seemed to care that he was doing it, either. She had never even been sick before, so this headache was extremely unusual. She didn't want to move, but she knew that she had to because she had classes that day.

Getting up, she quickly got dressed and then headed to the writing desk in the corner of the room to write her father a letter about this new problem to see if he had any idea about why this was happening. It didn't take her very long to write the letter and arrive in the owlry to send it to him, but she hadn't realized that it wasn't even dawn yet so when she walked out of her room, through the castle and into the owlry, she had to cast Lumos in order to see where she was going. Without any incident, she was able to attach the letter to a school owl and send it off to her father. She really hoped that he got back to her soon.

The day went by pretty quickly without much happening to her except the usual jokes and rejection. Her headache never went away or got any better. And before she knew it days had gone by with no word from her dad on the sudden illness and that frustrated her.

Today, Luna watched her fellow students rush past her in order to get to their classes on time while she leaned up against the wall to avoid being hit by the others. Several weeks had gone by without any word from Draco and she was beginning to worry that she had imagined the whole encounter, that is, except for the strange feeling that she had discovered during Care of Magical Creatures on her birthday, September 9th. She hadn't been exactly sure when the feeling started at first, but after a little time of thinking she had realized that she felt like she was missing something or in this case… someone was missing. She was beginning to suspect that Draco was her intended mate, but there was no way for her to know that for sure until she could spend a little time with him alone.

'This would be so much easier if I could just see my own aura. Then I could match the color with my mates, whether it was Draco or someone else that I had run into about that time.' She thought, just before she remembered what had happened on the day after her encounter with Draco.

FLASHBACK

She had just left her common room on September 2nd and she was on her way to breakfast before she had to get to class, when she saw a blur of black coming toward her too fast for her to stop it. It hit her and she flung back her hands in an attempt to save herself from falling too hard onto the unforgiving stone floor.

"OOMPH!" was the only sound that was heard from the two on landing with the person in red resting on top of Luna. She could tell that the person was a girl and that she seemed to be breathing very hard, as if the fall had knocked the wind out of her. After a minute the girl finally regained her breath and seemed to realize that she was laying on someone. She scrambled quickly off of Luna and reached down to help her up.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay? I was in such a hurry because of… well that doesn't matter, but I wasn't watching where I was going. I am still new here and I really need to ask someone to show me around until I get used to the area, but of course I can never ask for help when I need it. Oh, not that I am asking you to do it, but that would be cool if you did also. What…" She trailed off because Luna had finally gotten to her feet and was smiling at her in an unconcerned, dazed way.

"I am just fine but thank you for checking to make sure. I…" Luna wasn't able to finish her sentence because suddenly the girl was kissing her. Luna wasn't sure what she should do so she stood still, shocked that this person whom she didn't even know the name of was kissing her. Luna stepped back out of the kiss and had to take a few breaths before she asked, "Why did you kiss me? I think I remember you from the sorting ceremony. What is your name?"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lilith and I am a transfer student from America's wizarding school. I am actually only here for the semester. To tell you the truth I don't know why I kissed you I just felt like I had to. When I feel like I have to do something I just do it. I hope I haven't just lost a potential friend, because I would love to be your friend." The new student rambled on and on. Luna finally interrupted her.

"You don't even know me, why would you want to be my friend? I do remember you from the sorting ceremony the other day, but I never got around to introducing myself to you. Do you know who I am?" She said trying to make the new student understand who she was talking to. Luna didn't want the new student to be ridiculed and rejected because she was associated with Luna. Luna knew what would happen if anyone knew that Lilith had been talking to her.

"Actually I have no idea who you are but I have never really cared how other people see me, so if you are the type of person that others reject and leave on the outside of all groups, I would still love to be your friend. That is if my kissing you didn't make you never want to come near me again, even only as a friend." The American explained. She shrugged her shoulders and shuffled her feet in a nervous manner and in the process almost ended up falling on her face again when she caught one foot with the other. After she had regained her balance, she just looked at Luna and smiled sheepishly obviously a little embarrassed about her clumsiness.

Luna stared at the mysterious new girl and wondered why this girl, this new student to the school and to the country, was attempting to become friends with the one person that she shouldn't even want to be near. Luna had never had this problem before and she really didn't know how to respond to it. Obviously Luna's emotions were written plainly on her face and Lilith looked away looking very sad.

"That's okay, I understand. Not many people wanted to be my friend at my old school either. Well, except for two people, Sammy and Megan, but then those two were just as strange as I am." Lilith finished, and began to turn in the direction she had come from. Luna couldn't just let her believe that she didn't want to be her friend, so she reached out and loosely grabbed the new girl's wrist. Lilith stopped her turn and swung back around to stare at the girl she had kissed not two minutes ago.

"I would love to be your friend, Lilith. Unfortunately, if we do become friends we can't be seen talking anywhere that other people can see us. I am not used to anyone wanting to be my friend, even the other crazy people in the school steer clear of me. And you still need to tell me why you kissed me. The excuse you gave me wasn't a complete answer." Luna finished with a shake of her head, letting go of her new friend's wrist.

"Well, actually, I usually don't tell anyone this, especially if I've just officially met them, except a few people on the train, but I am not fully human. The reason I am at this school in the first place is because I have finally become of age enough to know the location of my mate. Fortunately for me, I get to come to Hogwarts to find this person and complete our bond." Lilith grinned at Luna as if this new information wasn't really anything new.

"Wouldn't your mate be the gender that you prefer sexually? If that is the case, shouldn't you only be kissing guys?" Luna stated curiously, staring at her new friend.

"Normally, yes. Fortunately for me, I don't care what gender my partner is, whether they are male or female, they both suit me just fine." She shrugged and then appeared to wait for Luna's reaction, biting her lip softly. She seemed to expect a bad reaction to come from this news, but when Luna just stood there as if waiting for something else, her mouth bloomed into a grand smile.

"I apologize for kissing you. I was just following a feeling I had that my mate was in this direction. I should probably go see if I can find them. I now have a faint feeling of them being on the seventh floor, so that is where I will go." Lilith shrugged and pushed her hair away from her face before saying goodbye and walking to the closest staircase that went up. Luna turned and said goodbye while watching her new friend head in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Luna turned back in the direction she had been going at first while she shook her head and smiled at the encounter, happy that she now had another new friend.

End FLASHBACK

After that encounter she had realized that her mate could be one of two people; Lilith or Draco. Her only problem was, how was she supposed to figure it out? She didn't know how she was supposed to be certain of who her mate was except by their aura matching with hers and since she couldn't see hers she had to go on other things instead. So for the time being until her father answered her letter, she would just have to deal with her headache and anything else that occurred as a result of her trying to find her mate. She hoped that this would be the worst thing that would happen in her search, but she had a feeling that something would end up changing the lives of many others as she found her happily ever after.

A/N: Thank you for reading!

Please Review!


	5. Problems Abound

A/N: Another chapter up on time. I am so proud of myself for keeping up.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5

Luna was pulled out of her day dreaming by a shout down the hallway and she glanced in that direction to see two of the suits of armor that lined the hallway attacking Crabbe and Goyle. Before she could look around and determine who had set the armor to attack them, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an alcove near where she had been leaning. She had never been in the kind of situation where she needed to hide in one of the alcoves in the castle, so she hadn't realized how dark it was in them. Fortunately, her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and she noticed that the person who had pulled her in was none other than Draco. She could see and hear that he was laughing silently yet uncontrollably. Obviously he had been the one to set the suits of armor on Crabbe and Goyle and he was enjoying their discomfort. Luna quarked the corner of her mouth in a partial smile at his antics as he continued to laugh.

"What did you do? Were you trying to get away from those two again?" Luna asked, after Draco had finished his laughing fit.

Draco shook his head, "No, I had already gotten away from them when I had the thought that I could see how they would react if the armor attacked them. Those two are so stupid that I figured that they would just stand there trying to figure out what was happening and end up getting beaten up by them. All I did was put a spell on the armor that would make them mad enough to attack Crabbe and Goyle. Nothing malicious about my spell or their attack, I promise." At the last statement he tried to look innocently at Luna as if he was trying to convince her he hadn't done anything wrong. Luna shook her head and started to laugh silently.

"You know, I never know when I should take you seriously anymore, or just not listen to anything you say. By the way, have you been able to find a place for us to meet secretly?" Luna asked curiously and quickly knowing they didn't have much time before someone would see them and want to know what was going on. Draco completely stopped laughing and straightened up before he answered her.

"Actually, yes, I did. It is on the seventh floor, I believe that some people call it the room of requirement. It changes its appearance depending on what you need at the time."

"Oh, yeah. Why didn't I remember that room? That's the room we used last year for the DA. The one that you and the other "Officers" tried to get into, but it kept ejecting you, remember?" Luna asked Draco obviously amused.

"Yes, I remember! I am so sorry about that. I had to do that because…" Draco started with a sad look on his face before Luna interrupted him.

"I understand that you needed to find some way for Voldemort to think that you were helping his cause and that was the only way you could do so that year that you knew of. You have already been forgiven for the past." Luna said shaking her head at how many times she had had to repeat that sentence to him in the last week alone.

All of a sudden, from around the corner they heard a very loud "bang" and then the sounds of metal clinking to the floor. On impulse, Draco lunged forward toward Luna and pressed her against the wall of the alcove, covering her body with his as if trying to protect her from whatever or whomever the noise came from. After a brief pause, Draco slowly pulled away and they both peeked around the corner to see Prof. Flitwick lowering his wand. They saw that the two statues that had been attacking Crabbe and Goyle were now slowly rocking on the stone floor as if they had just landed and were now settling in. The short professor had obviously blasted the statues in order to get them to stop attacking the students as they wouldn't listen to him otherwise. Luna and Draco pulled their heads from around the corner, looked at each other and started laughing silently. Their laughter only lasted a few seconds but it was long enough for them to realize how close they were to each other. Their laughter quickly dissipated after this realization and Luna saw Draco slowly lean in and down toward her.

'Oh my! I think he's going to kiss me. Do I want him to? Should I move? I've already been kissed unexpectedly once in the last week, but maybe this will confirm my suspicion about Draco. I remember how I felt when Lilith kissed me without my permission, but then I had never been kissed by a girl before that, either.' Luna was thinking this as Draco got closer and closer. Luna took too long to think about what she wanted to do, so before she knew it Draco lips were covering hers.

Draco's lips were slightly chapped yet very soft as they slid across hers in a searching kiss. He seemed to be asking her a question that she couldn't quite understand. After only a moment, she began responding to his kiss. As she had only ever been kissed once, she really wasn't very good at it, but she could tell that Draco was enjoying the kiss so she must have been doing something right. Her hands, which had been hanging at her waist, slowly lifted to tangle themselves into his hair as if to make sure that he wouldn't pull away. His tongue suddenly ran over her bottom lip and it caused a sensation to run through her, which surprised her so much that she opened her mouth in a gasp. He took advantage of this and began his exploration of her mouth. She was filled with a surprising sensation, one that she had never felt before; not even when she was kissed by Lilith. She had thought that she was very pretty and she wouldn't have minded the idea of herself with another girl, seeing as she was bisexual, but Draco was making her feel… Luna couldn't describe what she was feeling except for… different… good… no, amazing. If every time she was kissed, it felt like this then she would be the happiest person, well, kind of, in the human world for the rest of her life. Of course, she really didn't have anyone else to compare this kiss to except Lilith. The sensations that were running through her was so intense that she almost didn't sense the presence of another person approach the opening of the alcove they inhabited. She only realized that they had a visitor when she heard a small gasp from the opening of the alcove. Draco also seemed to hear this and quickly realized they were being watched because he pulled away just as fast and shook his head, pushing Luna away as best he could in the confined space.

"What the… Why… EWWWW. I know that I am really good looking and that you are Loony Lovegood, but even you should know not to try to put a spell of that kind on me. They don't last very long. I suggest you not try that again or I will inform my father of it and he will have you killed. This obsession that you have with me will NEVER happen, so get it out of your head. I mean…" Draco shuddered before turning and pushing passed Neville with a sneer of disgust.

Luna looked down and to the side away from Neville, partially smirking at Draco's cover up of their kiss. She wasn't sad or mad about him using her as a scape goat, because she was used to it. Apparently it looked to Neville like she was about to cry, because he stepped forward into the alcove and placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Are you okay? Did Malfoy hurt you?" He waited for her to face him and shake her head no before he continued, "You don't really like Malfoy, do you? If you do, that's okay with me, but I don't want to see you disappointed either. That guy is… not the kind of person that you want to fall for unless you want to get hurt in the end. I don't know all of your circumstances or feelings, but just so you know, I am here to talk or listen whenever you need me." He finished with a small soft smile. Luna stared at him for a moment before smiling back and nodding her head. Neville looks satisfied that he had done what he needed to in order to help his friend so he nodded and turned around to head to his next class.

Luna leaned against the wall, thinking about all that had just happened. Her head was still spinning from the kiss and she still wasn't sure about who her mate was. But she could say one thing; Lilith was probably the same type of creature that she was, but a lower ranked citizen. She didn't know if she had met Lilith before but for some reason she seemed familiar. She figured it wouldn't hurt to message her father and ask if he knew who Lilith really was. If she found anything out, she of course wouldn't say a word, because that would be invasion of privacy and she wouldn't appreciate it if someone else did that to her. As she walked out of the alcove, she realized something that would come in handy later on; Neville's aura was baby pink.

After the incident in the alcove, Luna decided that it would be good if she could go outside to eat her lunch, this way if Neville told the others about what he thought he saw she wouldn't be asked any questions, so she quickly walked into the great hall where food was being served and went over to her house table. She grabbed a napkin and place several things in it for her meal including several pieces of fruit and meats. Folding her napkin, she slowly walked out the Great Hall doors and then directly out the front doors of the school. As she strolled down the path toward the lake where she liked to relax under the trees, she looked around at all of the other students who were walking toward the great hall for lunch, noticing several pairs of students who she knew were best friends walking together and talking excitedly, their matching auras blending together as if to meld completely against the will of the people they belonged to. Luna smiled knowingly at the students as they passed her. She would have told them about what she knew, but there were several things keeping her from doing so. Her father's rule about not telling others about her power was one of her reasons, another was that they would think that she was crazy so they shouldn't believe her, but the main reason was if she told them that they were soul mates instead of becoming closer to each other, they would slowly grow apart in their friendship until they were no longer even friends let alone anything more.

Luna continued walking as she thought about what her parents had told her as a child about auras and the effects they have on each person's future happiness. She shook her head as she finally made it to the tree next to the lake that she liked the most and sat down, laying her meal down on the ground in front of her as she got settled in. She loved nature, but her head ache was really making this outing a very unpleasant experience.

By the time that week had passed and her father hadn't answered her letter, she became very worried. Her headache had gone away about an hour after lunch on the day that Draco had kissed her in the alcove, but it was now back and with a vengeance. Now several weeks had passed and it was Monday of the third week in October and she had already gotten up for the day, put on her glamour, and left her common room before the rest of her roommates as usual. She really needed to speak with one of the teachers so that she could possibly go home to find out why her father hadn't answered her letter. As she wondered down the hall in search of a teacher, she wondered if her mate would be a really good person. She had been thinking about the possibility that he or she could be an evil person and she would have to be on the same side as them in the matter of this war, but she hadn't been able to ask or sense Lilith's perspective of it all, so if she turned out to be her mate, then she would have to find out quickly. Luna really hoped that whomever she ended up with would be on the light side so that she wouldn't have to change her personality and affiliations. She finally spotted a professor heading in her direction so she stopped walking and waved to get their attention. She realized after a moment that the teacher was Professor Trelawney, who hardly ever left her rooms up in the tower, except for special occasions, like Christmas and the opening and closing ceremonies. Luna smiled when she saw her favorite teacher and waited for her to stop in front of her, which she did in a matter of seconds. Luna then frowned, as she realized that Trelawney was not the type of person to rush anywhere unless the situation was very important.

Please Review!


	6. Royal Visitor

A/N: I almost forgot about posting this chapter for the week. Oops!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 6

"What's the matter, Professor?" Luna asked with the usual tilt of her head.

"The headmistress needs you in her office immediately, Miss Lovegood. Your father…" The teacher tried to continue, but Luna suddenly had a really bad feeling in her gut and she rushed off towards the Headmistresses office hoping that she made it before anything could change with her father, the most important person in her life at the moment. It took her only a moment to reach the gargoyle and she didn't even have to wait for the password to be said as the statue moved aside as soon as it saw her. She didn't even think about why it did so, but continued running up the stairs and threw open the door at the top to see Headmistress McGonagall look up at the door in surprise. Luna didn't see the person sitting in the chair as she rushed up to the desk and opened her mouth in order to demand for her to tell what has happened to her father when the man in the chair spoke.

"Luna, that was quite rude of you to just burst in here in your position. You know how to present yourself in public." Came a deep voice.

Luna turned towards the man and realized that it was her father. Nothing seems wrong with him so she immediately calmed down and tilted her head in question at him.

"I believed that something bad had happened to you and I was a little… panicked. I apologize for being out of sorts and not remembering my training. Professor Trelawney seemed to be in a hurry to get to me and I don't know her to be out of her tower much, so when she mentioned you, I needed to find out what was happening. What is going on?" She asked in her usual breathy tone. She knew that if she had been able to speak before her father had interrupted her, she would have surprised the teacher by using her normal voice which was quite different to this one.

"Professor Trelawney was just down to go to the hospital wing to get a headache potion from Madam Pomphrey. Nothing to worry about." McGonagall stated before nodding to the visitor.

"I wished to speak with you about your headaches recently. In private and in person, so if you wouldn't mind, Headmistress McGonagall, could we borrow your office, please?" Xenophilias Lovegood asked with a small bow of his head in the professor's direction and with more grace then he would have normally displayed if they had been in public. The old professor nodded and rose from her chair before walking to the door and exiting the room without a comment or compaint.

"It was not mine nor the professor's intention that you should become frantic with worry about me." King Xeno said to his only daughter. He watched her expressions for a few seconds before continuing. "Now, as to your ailment recently. When exactly did it begin?"

"It began only about eight days ago, after I ran into two potential mates. Father, I am so confused. I thought that as soon as I met my mate that I would know him or her as such, but I have met two people who could be my mate. When you were my age, did you have this problem as well?" Luna asked, sitting in the chair across from her father.

The King suddenly smiled, "I did. It was a very close call between my best friend and your mother. At the time, I was so confused as well, because my best friend was male and I had not been told that my mate could be either gender with no regard to my preference. Can I safely assume that one of your potential mates is female?" Luna nodded and Xeno continued, "When I first began having those feelings for my best friend, I didn't really know how to deal with them or how to act around him but as the weeks went by I slowly realized that it didn't matter. If he became my mate or not, he would still be my best friend and nothing would change that. Not long after I came to that conclusion, I realized your mother was my mate. Now on to your situation, I never had the headaches, but I did become ill quite a few times before I figured out that your mother was my mate. I was later told that any physical decline in health indicated a need for a Veela's intended. All that is necessary from the Veela's mate is physical contact whether that comes in a skin to skin touch, a kiss, or something more doesn't matter." He explained, then leaned forward towards his daughter and cocked his head to the side in question when he saw her smile. "What causes the smile upon your face? Have you figured something out or has something happened?"

Luna nodded, "I have just realized that I know exactly who my mate is, but it might take a while to convince them how important they are to me. You see, we don't know each other as well as we probably should, but that problem can be solved very easily."

Luna and her father only spent about 10 more minutes speaking before Xeno felt like they had overstayed their welcome in the headmistresses office, so they said their goodbyes with hugs and Luna walked out of the office straight toward the room of requirement to set it up for what she planned. It usually would have taken her several hours to figure out exactly how she was going to accomplish the task she had assigned herself, but her father had helped her figure that out faster. All she need to do now was to get her mate to the room of requirement and to convince him that they belong together. Or she could just turn on her charm, but she had always heard from her mother that forcing a mate bond by using her natural born charm could cause major problems with their relationship later, so she immediately threw out that idea as a very bad one. Or as a last choice if he decided that he didn't want her.

As soon as she made it to the room of requirement, she thought about what she needed as she paced three times in front of the wall that was supposed to house the room. The door immediately appeared and she reached out to grasp the door handle. She turned it and as the door swung in to permit her inside, she noticed that the room had changed into a dining room with a single table set up with two places. Some would say that it looked like the traditional romantic dinner setting, including two lit candles, soft music playing, and the room smelling like roses. Next to a dark brown bookcase to her right there was a red love seat that looked really comfortable. There were also rose petals scattered all around the table and in a trail from the door to the table then to another door across from where Luna stood. She really didn't know what to make of the door standing opposite her so she disregarded it as unimportant. Walking forward she inspected her surroundings more in detail. On the bookcase there were several books stacked neatly in it. She walked over to them to see what kinds of books that were there and she noticed that several of them were romance themed. Some were fiction romance books while others were guides on how to be romantic and how to keep a partner happy, but one book in particular caught her eye. It was a book higher up on the shelf called _Veela and their mate: a guide on the intricacies of this magical creature._ Luna had been studying on her creature side for years but she had never come across this particular book and it made her curious. Climbing up on a step stool, she reached for the book and pulled it off the shelf, then stepped back down. Before opening it, she looked at the cover and realized it was a much older book then she had ever come across in her research. She immediately looked at the index to find what categories were included in this book about Veela and what she found surprised her.

 _Index_

 _Chapter 1- the Veela and their mate coming-of-age_

 _Chapter 2- Illnesses_

 _Chapter 3- Bonding_

 _Chapter 4 - Physical charm of the Veela_

 _Chapter 5- Famous Veela bonds through history_

 _Chapter 6- Conclusion_

As she flipped through the chapters, she saw that several of the pages looked brand-new even though when she looked at the publication date it said March 1312. From what she could see it seemed that this book was a self-updating book with spells that had been on it for centuries and still seemed to be working. No author was noted so Luna knew she couldn't just asked Madam Pince who she could ask for more information on this book. She skimmed through it for only a moment and noted that chapter 2 might come in handy to her later because of her headaches. It seemed to have a few potions that would help her deal with them a lot easier and not have to speed up her courtship with her mate. She still would speed it up because she was anxious to get him out of dangers path and for them to start their life together safely and hopefully happily. After placing the book back in its place on the shelf, Luna walked back over to the door that she came in through and, looking both ways, she smiled and closed the door slowly. She still had a few things that she needed to do to prepare to learn about her new mate. Turning towards the room, she asked the room to turn off the music. When it was silent, she allowed her glamour to fall and she stretched out her 6-foot frame. She really hated being so short in her human glamour, but she knew that the more things that were consistently Veela the more chances someone would realize what she was, especially magic raised witches and wizards and she really didn't need that. She knew that if they figured out what she was is wasn't very far for then to figure out WHO she really was, but tonight she didn't have to worry about that. She glided over to the love seat and sat down to organize her plan a little better.

It took her about an hour of working and thinking about how things should go and how she knew they would really go with the way she believed Draco was. She had asked the room for a parchment, quill and ink well so that she could keep track of what she had thought up. The next phase of her plan was getting Draco to come to the room to talk to her without his guards following him or finding out where he was going all of the time. She decided to write a letter to him, but she didn't know how she was going to get it to him that wouldn't tip others off to who sent it. She knew if she used an owl that it could be traced back to her and she didn't want or need that. A whole week of thinking about it went by and she still couldn't find a way to get it to him. She went to classes as planned and did her homework as soon as she knew what it was for each class. She really hoped it wouldn't take the rest of the year in order to figure out how to communicate the new development to him, but with the way it was going it very well might.

Before Luna knew what happened and before she could set her plan in motion, an entire month had gone by without her realizing it. In that time she had not had any contact with her mate and it was really starting to wear on her. Some of her friends had commented that she was looking tired all of the time and her teachers were starting to worry as well about the face that her grades were slipping a little. But she had been trying to figure out how to get her letter to Draco without his bodyguards getting in the way of the exchange or them realizing that Draco wasn't bullying her or wasn't on their side, but so far no luck. Just the day before she had thought up a plan but this one involved asking someone for help and having to tell them something about her plan. It was the middle of the day on the third week of November and she was looking for Lilith. She hoped that since Lilith also had a secret, the girl would be able to help her out and maybe Luna could help her as well with finding her own mate, that is, if she still needed help with that task. She had already figured out who Lilith's mate was and hadn't helped her because she didn't want to give herself away, but now she needed help herself, so she was willing to expose her secret in order to get what she needed done faster.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	7. First Meeting

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter. I would have posted it last Sunday had I not lost this chapter and the rest of them. Please don't hate me! Fortunately, by some stroke of luck I found the most recent chapters on my google Drive. So that's why I am posting two chapters instead of 1 on Tuesday instead of Sunday.

Please enjoy this chapter and I will get the next one up in about an hour.

Chapter 7

Luna was walking down a hallway on the third floor of the Castle that Saturday. She had been wondering around for quite a while looking for Lilith, when she saw a person running toward her that she quickly recognized. She really hoped Lilith would stop in time this time and not run her over. Fortunately, Lilith did indeed realize she was going to run into someone and stopped about a foot from hitting her. Luna smiled at the out of breath girl in front of her and wondered if she had been running after her mate this whole time or it was only on the occasion that Luna saw her that she was caught running after her elusive mate.

As Lilith stood there trying to catch her breath, Luna decided she might as well speak and explain what she needed from the other girl while she recovered.

"Hello, so we meet again and this time you didn't run me over, which I am grateful for. Would it be alright with you if I asked for a favor? I will return the favor immediately after, since we both seem to be doing the same thing in different ways; looking for our mates." Lilith smiled and tilted her head in question, not seeming to have comprehended what Luna was implying.

"And what is it that I would need to do to accomplish this favor of yours? Nothing bad, I hope." She asked, looking at Luna like she wasn't sure if she should listen to the girl that a lot of people had told her was crazy. She had only run across Luna twice now and the first time she had been extremely forward and kissed the girl so she figured she owed her something. She would just prefer that it not require her to do anything immoral or illegal, but then she should actually listen to the girl first to find out what Luna needed. Something Luna had said finally processed in her mind, "Wait, did you say that you have a mate as well?" Lilith said in surprise.

"Yes, I did say that. I only need for you to deliver a message; this message, in fact." Luna said pulling a folded piece of paper out of her robes and holding it up with two fingers. "It needs to be delivered as soon as you are able to, but the catch is that the person this goes to is heavily guarded and it will take a little bit of stealth in getting it to him. I can't do it myself or I might get attacked or blow his cover in the process, but since you are fairly new to the school no one will suspect that you are doing this for me or that you have any other motive besides talking with him and introducing yourself as a fellow Slytherin student, I figured it would be easier for you. You could even ask him to show you where something is that you wish to find and have not as of yet been able to find. If you are able to get this message to him and you can promise not to tell anyone else about my new mate status, then I will repay the favor by helping you find your mate. This way you won't have to be running around the school as often and possibly run someone else over in the process. What do you say, will you help me?" Luna watched as Lilith smiled widely.

"Of course! I will get this," She snatched the note from Luna's hand, "note to my fellow Slytherin student as soon as I know who it is to be delivered to. I will also gladly keep my mouth shut about your creature inheritance. I may not know what you are, but I wouldn't want anyone to go around blabbing about my secrets, either. My one question for you is how are you going to help me with my dilemma?" She asked smartly in her normal southern American twang.

"There is something no one at this school knows about me besides the creature part of me; I am able to see the auras of everyone and from that I can tell you who matches your aura. In doing this, I will be telling you who your soulmate is. Will that help?" Luna answered, tilting her head to the side.

"I would think that would help me out majorly. Thank you! Now, who do I need to give this note to?" Lilith asked, looking like she was about ready to bolt again.

"Draco Malfoy."

Lilith looked at Luna for a moment to figure out if she was serious or not. When she discerned that she was in fact not joking, she shook her head.

"Okay. Although, I have already met and spoken to him. I really don't think his body guards will have a problem letting me talk to him again."

"Thank you. As soon as you have delivered the message come back and find me and I will tell you who has the same color aura as you do." Luna said, before watching her new friend run off at top speed again. She had always been told to keep it to herself when she learned the perfect match to anyone in that manner, but she figured this was an exceptional case.

Now all she had to do was wait for Draco in the Room of Requirement and hope he got the note soon.

 **Draco**

'I hate this! Why do they have to follow me everywhere I go? Don't I deserve some time alone?' Draco was thinking and getting mad because of the direction of his thoughts. Crabbe and Goyle were currently sitting on either side of him on the Slytherin bench in the Great Hall for breakfast. They had woken up at the same time he had, they had gone to take showers and use the toilet at the same time as he had and since the shower room was communal he hadn't even been alone for that. He was, all of a sudden, not hungry and stood up to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat, Draco?" Crabbe asked looking up at him with a drumstick still in hand, half eaten. Goyle looked on in question as well.

"I'm not hungry right now. You guys finish eating and meet me in the common room later. Don't argue with me on this." Draco quickly finished when he saw that they were about to stand and follow him. They paused, looked at each other for a moment, before nodding and continued eating. Draco sighed and headed out the large double doors of the great hall. He didn't know where he was going, but he just knew that he had to get away from the idiotic duo. He was rounding a corner when he was slammed into by someone. Luckily, he was able to steady the both of them before they crashed to the floor. He looked at the person in front of him and immediately recognized her as the transfer from America.

"Lilith, you really need to stop running around like this. You are going to seriously hurt someone." Draco said, making sure she was steady and then set her aside so that he could continue his walk.

"Wait, Draco. I have something here for you from a friend of ours." Lilith said holding out the note. She looked around for other students and seeing none, she continued, "Luna wanted me to give this to you. Said it was important. Okay, she didn't say it was important, but I got the feeling that it was super important." She stopped her babbling when Draco snatched the note out of her hand.

"Thank you for delivering this to me." He said before he nodded at her in farewell and began walking again. He only made it to the first alcove before he had to read the note. He vaguely heard the sound of running feet going in the opposite direction. He looked both ways before slipping into the alcove and opening the note.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I have just found out something that will change our lives forever, but I don't want to tell you in a note._

 _Please come to the 7_ _th_ _floor corridor at one today and we will enter the Room together so that we can talk._

 _Can't wait to see you!_

 _Luna Lovegood_

Draco smiled and folded the note so that it could be placed into his pocket. After doing so he slowly exited the alcove and headed in the direction of the room of requirement. He really hoped that what she had found out would really change their lives and only for the better. Draco had realized just the other day that he really liked Luna and the kiss they had shared confirmed to him that she also liked him.

After only a few moments he arrived on the seventh floor and spotted Luna leaning against the wall. He hurried up to her after looking around for other students so that he knew no one was watching. He didn't really mind being seen with her as some would assume, but he really didn't want to be punished by his father for making friends with the "blood traitor" as his father would say.

Luna didn't say anything at first. She nodded her greeting and began walking back and forth in front of the wall that usually housed the room. After the third pass a red door appeared and Luna grasped the handle to turn it and open the door. After Luna walked in, Draco followed to see that the room had taken on the appearance of a dining room. At first he thought that she was trying to romance him, but then he realized that it wasn't possible. She wasn't the type to go that far after only knowing his real personality for such a small amount of time. He had at first thought that he had misread her feelings for him when she had refused to look at him in several of their classes, but everything had been settled since then. He looked around and walked toward the book shelf, which looked full. Looking it over, he realized that several of them were of the romance variety, while the others were about Veelas and their mates. He reached up intending to grab one when he heard Luna close the door of the room with a thud. Turning around, he spotted her walking over toward him. At first, he wondered what she was going to do, but then he realized that there was a loveseat sitting next to the book shelf. She motioned for him to sit down next to her after she had taken her seat. It seemed a little cramped, but he sat down anyway hoping he wasn't making her uncomfortable.

"What have you been up to lately?" Draco decided to go for the nonchalant question to end the silence, which reigned for 6 minutes before he spoke.

Luna grinned in her normal dazed way, "Just looking for more Nargles and talking to the castle. The usual stuff that makes others go running." The dazed look dropped off of her face and she tilted her head in the adorable way that she always did.

"You know that when we are alone, you don't have to keep up your glamour and fake persona. Just as I don't need to be mean when I am with you, which is a relief. I really hope we can be friends." Draco said with a small smile.

"So you just want to be friends?" Luna asked not looking sure about something.

"Well, I do want to be friends if that is okay with you." Draco responded as honestly as he thought he could without scaring her away.

"In order to be friends, we should know some things about each other then. Such as favorite color, food, maybe even favorite quidditch team." Luna stated after a small pause, shaking her head to allow her glamour to fall and then waited for him to answer. They began answering each other's questions about themselves, tossing them back and forth. Before they knew it an hour had gone by and Luna had completely forgotten her plan of telling Draco slowing about what she had discovered. Draco waved his wand and uttered "Tempus" to reveal that it was 2:14 pm.

"I have to go before my guards come looking for me. When will we meet here again?" Draco asked, wanting to talk to Luna again and soon.

"How about we meet here every Saturday right after lunch? Does that work for you?" Luna asked.

"Yes, that works great. See you next week." Draco said before he headed towards the door. Luna walked over to it with him but before he could open it, she reached out and pulled him into a hug. Draco was surprised for a moment but then he wrapped his arms around her waist to give her a squeeze. They let go of each other and Draco pulled open the door and walked out without a backward glance in her direction. She reached out and pulled the door closed again. Leaning back against the door, she sighed in happiness as the headache receded and she felt so much better.

"Well, that was a good start. Let's see how things go from here." She concluded and then walked over to sit in the love seat again and daydreamed for several hours.

Please Review!


	8. Confessions

A/N: Okay, so I waited for a few hours to go by before posting this chapter, but at least it is being posted within 10 hours of the last one.

I just realized that the last chapter of this story that I saved on google drive was only partially finished when it was saved, so I might have to take a little bit to figure out what I had happen in that chapter last time.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Only 2 more chapters left to post.

Chapter 8

Every Saturday at the same time Luna would leave the Ravenclaw table after she had eaten her lunch and headed to the Room of Requirement to wait for Draco to arrive so that they could continue their discussion from the previous week. She still had not had the opportunity or the courage to tell Draco that he was her mate. She was really having so much fun with just talking with him about trivial things and she just didn't want to ruin the time she was allowed to be with him. She always found a way to touch him so that her progressively worsening headache would go away for a limited amount of time. It had been only 2 weeks and each week had been different when it came to when her illness would come back. After the hug, it had been gone until Friday of the next week, which had been a very big relief to Luna. When that Saturday had dawned, Luna had decided to test out how long each sort of touch lasted for her and she had slowly learned that the longer the touch lasted, the longer her headaches would stay away. This had her thinking about the girl who had helped her get Draco to the room of requirement so that they could begin their conversations and getting to know each other in the first place. In the last two weeks, she had actually forgotten about Lilith, but it was Friday and the second week of December and she figured that this would be a very good early Christmas gift to her new friend. As she roamed around the castle looking to find Lilith, she thought about how she would finally be able to tell Draco that they were mates. She had thought she had the best plan all figured out at the first meeting but she had gotten distracted just by him being around. When she met up with Lilith she thought maybe she could ask the girl for some advice on how to broach the subject to her future partner about them being mates but she didn't know if that was a very good idea as Lilith didn't have her own partner yet.

When Luna finally reached the double doors that lead outside to the white covered ground and trees, she spied the telltale streak of color that was always sighted before Lilith ran into anyone because of her always running around after her partner. She watched as Lilith changed directions when she caught sight of Luna. She slowed down several feet from her and nodded her greeting.

"Good morning, Lilith. Why do you insist on always running everywhere? Is that really necessary?" Luna asked with obvious amusement.

"I actually like running, but I'm only running because I keep catching the scent of my mate and I really want to find them. I'm almost out of time and I really need to find them before I go completely insane." Lilith elaborated a little and then sat roughly on the step that was right underneath the one Luna was standing on.

"That is actually why I have come looking for you, Lilith. I actually promised you two weeks ago that I would help you find your mate, but I had forgotten until now. I only have one question for you; would you like me to tell you who it is or would you prefer a hint or two instead?" Said Luna sitting down next to Lilith and facing her. Lilith actually looked to be thinking about that for a moment before she finally gave her answer.

"Just tell me who it is. I know that I won't be able to figure out any clues that you give me, so go ahead and lay it on me." Lilith said with a nod of certainty and a straight decisive face.

"Your mate is none other than Neville Longbottom. I hope you two are happy together forever." Luna answered with a smile. She slowly rose to her feet as if to leave, but Lilith had one more question for her.

"What color are our auras? Neville's and mine?"

Luna turned around and smiled again at her new friend. "Baby Pink." She said before turning back towards the castle and walking back through the double doors without looking back again. If she had turned around, she would have seen Lilith smile widely as she began glowing a light yellow color before growing pink angel wings and flying off towards the forbidden forest for reasons unknown.

What neither of the girls knew was that someone was waiting in the forest and saw the strange sight of a girl flying through the sky on wings of an angel.

"The Dark Lord will not be very happy about this development. I must tell him of this. I hope he is in a good mood." The hooded figure then turned away from the castle and began his journey back to his master.

The winter holidays had ended and it was now well into the new year. February 14th was only a few days away and Draco and Luna had been in the room of requirement for almost an hour just like they usually were and talking about everything and nothing at all, when Luna finally got up the courage to tell Draco that they were mates. She had just opened her mouth to inform him of what she had learned when they both heard and felt someone pound on the door to the room. It felt like an earthquake was going through the room with how hard the person on the other side was banging on the door. Draco jumped to his feet clearly afraid that it was someone who knew his father and would tell him and the dark lord that he had been talking with a blood traitor in a pleasant way instead of bullying or torturing them. He was being way too paranoid and Luna knew it, but she didn't say anything. She instead motioned for Draco to go through the door across from the shaking one and he hurried into it to hide. She moved slowly and gracefully to the door, pulling on her glamour with a shrug as she went. Opening the door, she tilted her head at the person on the other side. Harry lowered his hand and looked very confused at seeing Luna.

"Luna. What are you doing in there?" He asked, clearly not sure how to talk to her.

"Just reading. What are you doing here? Why did you need to bang on the door so hard? Are the Nargles getting to you again? I can help you with that if you would like." Luna said attempting to get him to go away quickly.

"I saw Malfoy go in there a little while ago and I wanted to know what he was up to, so I figured if I knock hard enough then what ever he was doing would be interrupted. Is he in there with you? Are you okay? Has he been hurting you?" Harry couldn't help but ask in suspicion speaking quickly. He always seemed to think the worst of Draco at all times.

"He isn't in here. I am all alone and just fine. The books haven't attacked me so far but I expect them to later on. Those Nargles are tricky creatures and very much invisible. Malfoy would never hurt me, just so that you know that. He couldn't hurt me." She reassured him, knowing that he would be incapable of hurting her due to him being her mate, which Harry didn't know. Anything he did would end up hurting him as well. Except he didn't know that yet and she really wanted to tell him. She just needed the chance to let him know so that he didn't do anything to her in front of his people and end up giving away that they were something instead of enemies. Harry looked at her in the way most people did after they spoke to her; with major confusion and wonder.

"Luna, you know that he would do anything in order to get into the inner circle of the Death Eaters. He is pure evil and there is nothing that he won't do, even if that means hurting you…" Harry stopped talking because he was in shock with what was happening in front of him. Luna wasn't just standing in front of him anymore, she was floating a few inches in the air with her glamour gone and her eyes had turned red. Her outfit was floating away from her body as if there was a wind swiftly blowing through the room.

"DRACO WOULD **NEVER** HARM ME. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT HE WOULD HURT ME. MY MATE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THOSE DEPLORABLE LOWER WIZARDS!" Luna said in a loud and strange voice as if there were more than just her voice in the words. She would have attacked Harry for his words, but she was stopped from doing so by arms wrapping around her from behind and pulling her into a soft body. In only a few seconds, Luna's glamour reappeared and her eyes turn back to their normal silver color. She sighed as if in relief and leaned back into the embrace.

"Why don't you come in so that we can talk about this, Potter?" Draco said logically and then turned to lead Luna to the loveseat, which he sat down in and placed her in his lap. Harry lingered in the doorway for a moment before he finally walked into the room and closed the door. He slowly walked over to the previously conjured chair that Draco usually occupied and sat down, looking around curiously.

"What is going on here, Malfoy? Luna?" Draco knew that Harry really wanted to ask him what he had done to Luna and why she was reacting in the way she was, but he seemed to be restraining himself. Draco really hoped that Harry didn't get up the nerve to do so because he didn't want Luna upset again. Luna, who had been hiding her face in Draco's shirt, turned around now to answer his questions and to fill in more information for the benefit of Draco.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I think I need to inform you of what I am first, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone anything that you hear in this room." Luna began. She didn't have to wait long before Harry nodded his agreement. "Thank you, Harry. I know that you are worried about me and I love that about you, but there is no need to worry about me. I am a Veela and I have my own protections so there is no reason for you to be overly protective."

"You seem so much different then you normally do. Why are you acting like this? Why did you defend Malfoy just now from what I said?" Harry had to ask.

"I haven't even informed Draco of this." Luna turned towards Draco to watch for his reaction to her next revelation, "I am a Veela and I have been looking for my mate, who is the most important person to me. If he is threatened in any way, then my nature or my creature side will feel the need to protect and defend him in any way I have to. My mate is Draco, which I found out in October of last year thanks to my father helping me figure it out. I have been trying to get up the courage to tell him about what I discovered but have been too afraid that he would reject me." She paused as if waiting for an answer to her confession, watching Draco's face for a bad reaction. She was surprised by what she got as a reply from him.

"I am greatly honored. I have always been told that to be the mate of a Veela was the greatest thing in this world besides being the Veela yourself. As I am not one, it is an amazing thing to know that I am your mate. I love spending time with you, so I know that we will have so much fun and we will agree on a lot of things anyway. Plus, I kind of suspected that you weren't all human." Draco said and then smiled at her. They heard a gasp and when they turned to look at Harry again, his mouth was open and he looked like he was about to pass out. Draco's smile faded as he realized that he had shown his true self to his sworn enemy. Luna's hand rubbed over his hand that was resting on her leg as if to reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

"Harry, I told you that whatever you heard in here couldn't be repeated nor can it change the way you interact with either of us when outside of this room. You agreed and I hope you realize that if you do say something, you might initiate my creature's protections." Luna warned with a cheery smile just like her human glamour would have used to put others off questioning her. Harry had to smile back at her because he knew what she was doing and it almost never worked on him again.

"Don't worry about me messing things up. I won't say anything about this, I was just surprised that Malfoy knew how to smile. You looked lovely before except that you terrified me with those red eyes. I am so used to you being so docile and happy all of the time that this and earlier was a little strange… well stranger than you usually are outside this room." Harry finished, with a shrug.

Luna laughed and shook her head. "I know, but all will be explained soon."

Harry left not long after that, saying that he would keep their secrets safe. After the door closed, Luna and Draco got their chance to talk and figure out how things were going to work with their bond. They were able to sit in the room for 3 hours without worrying about someone coming in and ruining their happy mood.

Later Draco would tell Luna that Crabbe and Goyle hadn't even realized that he had been gone from the common room. This pleased the two because that meant they could disappear more often without anyone being the wiser.

In another part of the world, the Dark Lord was being told about the unusual happenings at Hogwarts, such as the girl with angel wings flying over the forest.

"Lucius, I was promised that Draco would join our ranks soon. I think it is time he was initiated and quit delaying. I want that boy under my control NOW! Bring him here before the end of the school year or I will kill you and him." Voldemort said before turning and walking out of Malfoy Manors study where Lucius and Peter were both still standing, one terrified for his son and the other happy he had helped his master.

Lucius turned toward Peter and glared at him until he squeaked and ran out the door after his master. Once alone, the blond man sat at his desk to begin planning out a strategy.

A/N: Here you all are! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Review, Please!


End file.
